A Place to Hide
by Dee Grainger
Summary: Judge Garth and Betsy return to Shiloh for a visit. The Graingers welcome them home. Betsy's young son Henry finds himself looking for a place to hide after an incident leaves a colt injured.


A Place to Hide by Diana L. Pierce….alias….Dee Grainger…No copyright infringement intended…

The judge shakes hands with the Virginian as he steps off the train. "You don't know how good it is to see you. Betsy is still homesick after all these years. I'm glad she and the kids could make this trip with me."

The Virginian winks at her, "No, not an old married lady getting homesick, really?"

Betsy shakes her head, "Yes, really. I miss you guys, but the reason I come back for a visit is I want my kids to know Shiloh. That's not silly is it?"

He grins at her, "No, ma'am, it's not silly."

The crowd demands Judge Garth to speak to them. He says a few words to the town folks to let them know how much he appreciates their support for putting him in the governor's seat. "Thank you, everyone, I'm here on vacation to relax among friends. Please leave any questions you have for me with the newspaper office and I'll answer them before I leave."

Clay and the Garths leave town in a two seated carriage with the Virginian and Trampas following along the side on horseback. Clay smiles, "I've heard so many good things about both of you I'm delighted you could come out for a visit. The women at Shiloh are working on a feast to welcome you home."

Betsy says. "Oh, they shouldn't have went to all that trouble, should they, Daddy?"

Clay chuckles, "You don't know Holly. She loves it and she's happy to have company, especially little folks."

Betsy can hardly sit still. "Look at me I'm acting like a kid. I can't wait to see Shiloh again."

Judge Garth points to the flat area near a hillside where some young horses are eating. "Well, I would never have thought to clear that area for grazing. Looks like good green grass though. Thought it would be to dry there to grow much of anything."

Clay grins, "It is amazing how a little diversion helps. We manage to get it too wet some years. Trampas, maybe you ought to coax them young fellas back to the corral."

The Virginian motions to Trampas, "I'll help ya. See ya at the house, Judge. We got a lot of catching up to do."

Betsy watches the horses running toward Shiloh, "That red one sure is pretty."

Clay says, "Wild Fire, he belongs to my niece Dee."

Later Betsy tries to calm her crying toddler as they stop in front of the house at Shiloh. Trampas is waiting there to help her down, "She's got a good set of lungs. Yep, another politician in the family, I'd say." They all laugh.

The judge takes the little girl from Betsy and manages to stop her from crying. He looks at the Virginian. "Betsy, tell you what she named her."

The Virginian shakes his head. "No, what did you name her, Betsy?"

Betsy grins, "I named her after you."

He's confused. "Me? No girl would want my name."

She says, "Not your given name. I named her Virginia. I call her Ginny."

The Virginian smiles, "I'm flattered, Betsy. Thank you. She is beautiful. You got a nice little family here. Let's see, how old is Henry, now, seven, eight?"

Little Henry speaks up. "I'm almost eight."

The Grainger's and guest are sitting around the dining table enjoying each other's company over coffee and tea trying to digest the meal they had just consumed. Elizabeth says, "Please excuse me while I help Dee do the dishes."

Holly takes Ginny from her mother and wraps her in a small colorful quit. "She's beautiful Betsy. It's been a long time since I got to rock a baby to sleep."

Betsy smiles, "Thank you, she sure seems to like the attention."

Later Betsy says, "I want to show Henry the pictures in the study I left behind. You still have them?"

Clay nods his head, "Yes, we have them. We've enjoyed those pictures. John did too. They're still where you left them. Help yourself."

Betsy gets the pictures and lays some on the table. Little Henry laughs. "You dressed like a boy. Was that your horse?"

She smiles, "I think that was mine. Guess I rode whichever one would let me."

Trampas sips his coffee and says, "Your mom, had the run of the place most of the time. Guess, we helped spoil her some."

Betsy looks at him, "Don't be telling him I was spoiled."

Trampas teases, "Yo, you remember that time you fell asleep in the hen house? Seems you needed an egg for a cake. You fell asleep waiting for it and never heard us all calling your name. The judge was furious about you hiding on us. You had feathers from head to toe when you came out of there."

Betsy shakes her head, "Yes, I remember that. Best hiding spot I had and I wasn't even trying to hide. Seems like you got your share of that cake I made."

He grins, "Seems like I did."

The next day Henry is near the corral throwing sticks for the Border Collie, Chance to retrieve. Chance loves to fetch and proudly retrieves one after another. Dee watches from a distance when she sees the youngster toss a stick into the corral for her dog to chase. She hurries toward them, "Chance, no, don't you dare go in there." The dog whines, but obeys. Dee says, "Young man we don't throw sticks into the corral. You'll frighten the colts. Chance knows he's not allowed in there and you wouldn't want him in trouble, would you?"

Henry looks at her, "Why should I care. He isn't my dog?"

The Virginian and the Judge who are standing nearby overhear this remark. The Judge says, "Henry, I thought you liked playing with Chance. Seems to me if Chance got hurt or in trouble for something you made him do, this would give you plenty of reason to care."

Henry throws another stick for Chance to retrieve, "He really does like me. You are right Grandfather, I should care." He pets the dog on the head when he brings him back the stick. "I'm sorry, Chance."

The Virginian smiles, "You still got it Judge."

The Judge looks at him, "You mean the logic speech? This time it worked. Next time I don't know."

The next day Trampas comes into the house, "Dee, I just noticed Wild Fire favoring his front leg. He must have hurt himself when he was out grazing this morning. Funny I never noticed him favor it though when we brought him back."

Dee follows Trampas to the corral. "Poor boy let me look. That a boy."

Trampas looks at his worried friend, "He'll be okay, Dee. Do you see any marks on him?"

Dee gently feels of his leg and sure enough discovers the tip of a large wood sliver. She tries to pull it free. "I can't get a good hold on it. We need some tweezers." Trampas heads to the bunkhouse to get some.

When Trampas walks into the bunkhouse he looks on the shelf they keep first aid supplies on. "Hey, you guys, seen a pair of tweezers anywhere?"

The Virginian is shaving, "Look on the window sill in my room."

He watches Trampas retrieve the tweezers and start out the door, "You got a sliver?"

Trampas says, "No not me, Dee's colt."

The Virginian shakes his head. "Where did he get that?"

The foreman follows him to the corral. Dee is still trying to get a hold the sliver with her finger nails when Trampas says, "Try these, Dee."

The colt is getting annoyed with her messing with his leg. "Easy, Boy. Easy. There it is. My, no wonder you swelled up. It must be over an inch long." She gently wraps the wound with a strip of white cloth. The three look around the corral.

The Virginian picks up a jagged stick. "I can guess how this got here. What do you think?"

Trampas nods, "My guess? Henry throwing sticks again."

Dee looks at them, "We don't know that."

The Virginian says, "I can't say as I watched him all day. Did you?"

She shakes her head. "No. The judge convinced him to stop I thought."

The horse expert gently feels the patient's leg, "We better put a mud pack on it tomorrow just to be on the safe side, Dee. It'll take down the swelling."

She looks at him, "Okay, I can do it. Thanks for looking at him. Do we really have to tell the Judge about this? After all we don't know what happened."

The Virginian sighs, "Yeah, I'm going to talk to him about it. I've never kept any secrets from him. I'm not starting now." He walked toward the house.

The next morning as Elizabeth and Dee walk toward the corral to check on Wild Fire, they find the Judge and the Virginian packing mud on the wounded leg. Dee says, "Sir, we can do that, never meant you to bother with it."

Judge Garth smiles at her, "You never seen a governor get his hands dirty I suppose. It's okay. I want to help. Besides the Virginian did most of it and if the brat I brought with me had minded what we said this may not have happened."

Elizabeth looks at him, "Please, don't be too hard on Henry. We don't know he did this."

The Judge says, "We don't know he hasn't done it. He'll confess if he did. I know him."

In the meanwhile back at the house, Holly and Betsy are talking about the hurt colt to Henry. Betsy says, "Your grandfather is down in the corral right now. Not sure what he'll say about you throwing more sticks in the corral after you were told about it before already. If I were you I'd be extra good today."

Henry cries, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone. Will Wild Fire be okay? Is Dee mad? Will she still let me play with Chance? I hope so I like Chance."

Holly says, "You can walk down there and see if you can help. Your grandfather will be proud you told us the truth." Henry leaves the house. He can hear those in the corral talking about him. He thinks he is going to be in trouble. He runs to hide.

Later Chance is running around in the house barking. He wants out. Holly opens the door. "Go play with Henry, Chance." The dog goes near the corral.

Elizabeth and Dee head toward the house. Dee whistles, "Come on, Boy. I'll get your breakfast." The dog follows her back to the house.

Betsy says, "Did Henry apologize to you? He's really sorry."

Dee says, "I haven't seen him this morning, yet."

Holly looks out the window, "But he just went outside. He was coming to help you. I wonder where he went. I'm sure he'll be in for breakfast when he smells the bacon frying. Guess I better get that started."

Elizabeth opens the door, "I don't see him, but his grandfather went in the bunkhouse, maybe he's down there." The women start getting breakfast ready.

Clay was ready to eat. "I'll see if the Judge and his grandson are ready for breakfast. Be right back." He walks out the door.

Later everyone is sitting around the breakfast table. Holly asks, "Where's Henry? We thought he was with you, Judge."

Betsy goes to the door and yells, "Henry! Henry! Breakfast is ready." She steps out on the porch, "Henry! You answer me young man!"

Trampas walks up the steps, "I haven't seen him this morning, Betsy. I'll try to find him for you."

He heads toward the barn. "Henry! Oh, Henry!" The cowhands come out of the bunkhouse and saddle their horses.

The Virginian says, "Better hunt for this kid before we do anything else." He walks toward the house.

An hour later everyone at Shiloh is still looking for Henry. Chance starts barking near the hen house. He digs at the ground. He barks. He heads toward the bunkhouse. He barks. He heads toward the house. He barks. Back to the hen house he goes. Trampas laughs, "Of course, you know where he is Betsy. Think about it. Waiting for an egg, give you any idea?"

Betsy grins, "Yes, he heard you tell about me hiding there. I bet he is in there and Chance knows it, too."

The search party gathers around the hen house. Trampas chuckles, "Hey, Betsy ya think we can get some more eggs I'm still hungry."

Betsy shouts, "I'll see if they have some more." Chance barks and digs at the ground by the hen house.

Henry crawls out covered in feathers with his hat full of eggs, "Here Trampas. This is all they have."

Betsy grabs him out of there. "What were you thinking hiding on us like this? Don't you know everyone has been looking for you?"

Holly smiles at them, "Henry, I have some pancakes and bacon waiting for you. Bring your eggs I'll fry you some of them, too."

Henry looks at her, "Trampas wants the eggs I can wait until they lay some more." He hands the hat to Trampas.

Trampas shakes his head, "You are you're mamma's son. Thank you, Henry. You do know you don't need to wait out here for them?"

Henry tells how Wild Fire got the wood sliver, "I threw the stick to go away from the corral, but the wind must have caught it and it went right into Wild Fire's leg like an arrow. He reared up and it fell out. I thought he was okay. Honest I did. Please forgive me, Dee."

Dee hugs him, "I forgive you. I think Wild Fire will heal alright."

A couple days later at the train station they say good-bye. Betsy looks at the Graingers, "I expect to see you visit us at the governor's mansion soon. I don't live there, but I'm there often."

Dee laughs, "I don't live at Shiloh either, but I'm there often."

Betsy smiles at her. "Shiloh will always be home. Thank you, Holly for being such a good hostess and Trampas maybe next time I'll get time to race with you like we use to do. Only you don't let me win, okay?"

Trampas hugs her, "Who told you I let you win? You don't believe it."

She shakes her head, "The Virginian, don't lie. You know that."

The Virginian grins at her. "Don't be a stranger. Bring your better half next time."

Betsy says, "I will. Maybe he can get away one day soon."

The Judge says a short speech to the people of Medicine Bow and concludes, "Miles will never erase the bonds I've cherished with this community. I promise to make my decisions with you in mind. Farewell, my friends, farewell." He is escorted to the train with his family.

THE END


End file.
